So this is Roman Camp
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: This is what happens when the Greeks arrive in Camp Jupiter. Oneshot/Drabble/Songfic series. T to be safe. First chapter: Percabeth Reunion. Second chapter: Forever and Always -Tribias- I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of th songs I will use. Percabeth, Jasper/Jeyna triangle (Not accurate. I've read MoA, it's not accurate, but give it a shot)
1. Percabeth Reunion

**A/N: Yeah, I know I said I couldn't post this month but I got a little break so I wrote this. I'm going to start this little series off with a missing scene from the very end of SoN: THE PERCABETH REUNION.**

**_Percy PoV  
Five minutes before the Argo II arrives _**

I take my place by Reyna in front of the Romans. They all seem anxious: like they were about to go to war. Nervous for my friends I give a last-minute message. "Alright, Romans, first, whatever you do, do not attack the Greeks…" I barely get to say anything because Octavian shouts a protest, "Octavian! Let the Praetor speak!" I looked beside me where Reyna was scolding the augur. I can't help but smirk. She nods, telling me to go on, "Most of them are my friends and have fought alongside me in the second Titan war. Do not attack them even if a gorgeous blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl attacks me, she's probably mad at me for…" I realize I'm about to start rambling on about Annabeth and our relationship, the children of Venus, and Frank and Hazel go "Awww" I glare at them, "Just don't attack." As an afterthought, I say something Annabeth will probably make me regret soon, "I'm going to do something that will really set her off: I'm going to prank her" The children of Mercury start cheering and Reyna gives them her signature I-am-the-Praetor-and-you-will-shut-up-or-else glare.

We give a few more "Don't attack" warnings and turn around just in time to see the Argo II approach camp.

**_Annabeth PoV  
Just before they land  
_**

Jason and I are looking down toward the Romans. I search the crowd for Percy and Jason just seems happy to be home. Thalia, who decided to join us to spend a little bit of "bonding time" with her little brother, approaches us and gives Jason a tight hug. "If I find out that you're dating some Roman girl and cheating on her with Piper…" She trails off as if she's giving a threat. Jason frowns and begins to protest but Thalia cuts him off and while smiling warmly says, "I'll explain it to her" Wait- _Thalia_ said that _warmly_? Maybe the heights are getting to her.

I smirk, "Wait for her to finish first, Jason" Thalia laughs nervously as she looks down and steps back from the railing. Leo calls out that we are about to land. Jason and I take our positions at the front of the ship. The other demigods and Rachel sit on the deck, we only bought with us the head counselors for certain cabins, Rachel, and a few of our closer friends. We are all either in our camp shirts or normal clothes, but we have our armor downstairs in case we would have to fight. Not here, though. Jason was confident in that.

We touch down and Jason, Piper, Leo and I walk off the ship. I see him there looking in our direction with that goofy little grin, and before I could stop myself, I just ran there and hugged him mumbling "Where were you for 8 months" I step back to see that his usual smile has been wiped off. And he says the worst possible thing I've ever heard: _"Who are you again?" _And I just lose it.

"I-I'm Annabeth! I'm your Wise Girl! Your friend! I came from the other side of the country to try to find you! I sent Nico around the entire world to look for you, Mrs. O'Leary, too! I IM'd you, we tried the Empathy link! I….." I start to say every single thing we'd done for each other, all our adventures. I get cut off by his lips meeting mine. "Wise Girl, I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

The next thing I did is not what you would expect a girl who lost her boyfriend for eight months and found him again would do: I punched him in the nose. I guess I made up for it with the kiss I gave him next. Some scrawny, blonde kid starts yelling orders at the Romans but the dark haired girl beside me raised her hand as if saying, "No." He kisses me back and when we pull away, the dark haired girl outstretches her arm to shake,

"Welcome to New Rome, I'm Reyna, Praetor of the 12th legion. I assume you're the Annabeth he keeps rambling on about." I look to my side to see Percy glaring at Reyna. I give a laugh and nod, "Yeah, that would be me" She turns to Jason and gives him a little hug, I catch "Welcome back, Sparky" Reyna turns to the Romans, "As Perseus" A grunt from Percy, "has told you, the Greeks are no harm to us nor do they plan to be. Turning to us she says, "How many others are in your ship?" "Not many. Just some of our cabin counselors, our Oracle, Rachel, and some friends" She nods, "Alright, Percy, show them to your house, or better yet, Jason, you do it. He's using your room, anyway" Jason nods with a smile and leads us to a place near the City.

I walk by Percy and I whisper in his ear, "You owe me eight month-anniversaries"


	2. Forever and Always

**A/N: Hey guys, so I finally found time to do this before MoA came out. Don't come after me for not updating, like most of you here, I have school.**

**So this starts in CHB when they're building the Argo II and continues to their arrival in CJ.**

**I'm using the concert version of this song, and I may have rearranged some parts toward the end to fit the story more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO or Forever and Always. All rights belong to R.R. and Taylor Swift**

**Forever and Always**

_**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday**_

_**When I caught your eye, we caught onto something**_

I still remember that Tuesday: the first day of _Wilderness School. _I just met Leo and we were talking when you appeared in the classroom. We invited you over and talked. I don't know if you saw it, but I did. Too bad that's just the mist.

_**I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye**_

_**And told me you loved me, **_

We went on that insane quest together. Despite the danger and the insanity, we stuck by each other- and Leo. Even after learning about the lies of the mist, I wanted so badly for them to be real. Especially that night when you said those three little words,

_**Were you just kidding**_

_**'Cause it seems to me this thing is breaking down**_

_**We almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore**_

The closer we got to the Summer Solstice, the more distant you got from me. At first, I thought it was just the anticipation of seeing your home again, but I can't be sure.

_**Baby what happened**_

_**Please tell me 'cause one second it was perfect**_

_**Now you're halfway out the door**_

So why are you so distant, Jason? Drew tells me that you want her over me. But every one else says that is the most insane thing they've ever heard. Lacy says that you're worried about your friend at Roman camp. She says that you're worried that you might have had something going on with her.

_**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**_

As you help Leo and Cabin 9 with the Argo II, I can't help but feel lonely. Are you avoiding me on purpose, Jason? Tell me because on some days, I can't help but feeling numb inside, similar to my feelings when my dad's assistant does everything he promises to do for him, yet it's so very different. On days like that, all I can think about is that night on the roof, _Forever and Always, Piper, Forever and always._

_**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

It seems like she can sense it, Drew; on those days, she stalks over and hisses that you'll be hers. I can't help but cause a thunderstorm in the Aphrodite cabin. Not your kind of thunderstorm, though.

_**Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest**_

_**Made you run and hide like a scared little boy**_

Am I too much competition for that other girl, Jason? The one in the purple cape? The one below us? Do you fear your feelings for me? You want what you can control, and you think that I'm out of control.

_**I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute**_

_**Now I'm not so sure**_

I thought we'd been through enough to trust each other enough, to know each other enough. Turns out I was wrong.

_**So here's to everything coming down to nothing**_

When that girl- Reyna- gives a toast "to the good behaviour of Octopu-Octavian" I raise my glass to all those months that were nothing but a lie.

_**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**_

And to the tension between us.

_**Where is this going?**_

_**Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore**_

I thought I knew where we were going, Jason, again, I'm wrong.

_**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**_

I sit there in my room in the Argo II. You _do _like her. I don't know how, but I just want to let lose all of my anger- toward you, toward my dad, Aphrodite, Hera, everyone. I try to remember that night on the roof, but it does nothing but fuel the flame.

_**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

I think I was a little unfair to Leo and my room. It's a mess. There's broken glass on the floor, my dad's poster is ripped to shreds, the copy of our photo last December was torn in half, my bed was stripped of its sheets, the whole thing was a total mess.

_**Did you mean it baby?**_

_**I don't think so**_

I try to calm down and think of that night again, _but you didn't mean it did you?_

_**Oh back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

Did you forget all that time we spent together, Jason? Did you? I throw another picture at the wall, the frame shatters on impact, glass piercing through the paper.

_**Back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

I cry out. My anger now pointed toward myself. I lay here, sobbing, and trying to put that picture back together, not caring about the broken glass that cuts my skin. I know it wasn't real. None of it was.

_**'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

My tears fall freely and mix with my blood on the floor.

_**Oh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**_

I don't even think of that night anymore. It will only bring more pain.

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

Percy and Annabeth find me crying on the floor. Cut and crying. I don't even care what they'll think.

_**Oh back up, baby back up,**_

Hit rewind.

_**Back up, baby back up,**_

Take me back in time.

_**Back up,**_

Change it to make you mine.

_**Baby back up**_

But we can't do that, can we? So now leave me alone. Don't make yourself a part of my dreams; you'll only crush them again_. Why are they even crushed in the first place,_ you may ask….

Because _**you didn't mean it baby**_

When _**you said forever and always**_


End file.
